Él sombrero y yo estamos de acuerdo: Soy perfecto
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: ¿Que problema puede tener el sombrero para seleccionar a alguien tan perfecto, unico, maravilloso, hermoso, divino, magico... como yo? Claro así piensa Gilderoy Lockhart ¿el sombrero pensara igual?. Esta historia participa en el "Reto Temático de Febrero: La Casa Ravenclaw" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Él sombrero y yo estamos de acuerdo: Soy perfecto**

Por** Anyza Malfoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto Temático de Febrero: La Casa Ravenclaw"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

El silencio era estremecedor, te oprimía, te sofocaba, te podía extenuar, si así se sentían todos esos niños temerosos, sus cuerpos delatándolos, gotas de sudor corrían por sus caras, las malas manías hacían acto de presencia, es asqueroso ver como se comían las uñas, es desesperante como retuercen su cabello o lo están mordiendo, ¡Qué horror!

Claro para alguien como yo, es horrible tener que pasar por esto, no puedo creer que algo tan insignificante me arruine, ¿comer las uñas de mis manos? –Es que acaso no piensan en lo poco estético que eso es –¿Torcer el cabello? –Vamos seamos realistas tengo el cabello tan hermoso y sedoso que muchas niñas lloran de solo verlo y estos hermosos rulos se pueden maltratar –Arruinar una parte de mi apariencia ¡Jamás!

-Lockhart Gilderoy –Gritaron mi nombre

Caminar derechito, que tu andar parezca que flotas, que tu lindo y sedoso cabello se mueva como si el aire estuviera de tu lado, aun cuando son unos pasos hasta el banco

-¡Que mal! tienen que ponerme este sombrero raido, arruina mi peinado

-Deja de quejarte ¿es que acaso no ves lo importante que soy? –El sombrero hablo

-Claro que lo veo, pero eso no evita que se estropees mi look

-No importa tu look o tu persona, necesito saber que hay dentro de ti para saber dónde te mando

-Bueno puedes mandarme con los Slytherins soy astuto

-Claro que no, las serpientes te comerán vivo y de un solo bocado, no quedara nada, creo que quedaras maravilloso en Hufflepuff eres bastante idiota

-O no, tú te equivocas que no ves que algo tan magnífico puede mejor alumbrar a Gryffindor

-¿Los leones? vamos serias su carnaza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Tienes razón el rojo no me va bien

-Estarás en Hufflepuff

-¡Oye detente! Escúchame, soy único, maravilloso, perfecto y el amarillo me hace ver pálido, no, tienes que darte cuenta que soy mejor que eso

-Estoy seguro, estarás con los tejones

-No, la casa que fue hecha para alguien como yo, es Ravenclaw, yo nací para estar en ella

-No, estarás en Hufflepuff

-No, en Ravenclaw, son tan listos como yo

-Hufflepuff bueno hasta esa casa es demasiado para ti

-Ahora me insultas, mi casa es Ravenclaw

-No, Hufflepuff, aunque dudo que seas leal

-¿Me estas menospreciando? ¿No verdad? Quien lo haría si soy la cosa más hermosa en este colegio, por no decir del mundo, pero no quiero sonar egocéntrico

-Hufflepuff donde están los trabajadores, aunque creo que tú no lo serás mucho

-¿Me estás diciendo que no trabajo? Sabes lo difícil y el trabajo que cuesta que queden estos hermoso rulos en el cabello, déjame decirte que es mucho, sin contar la manicura y por su puesto el pedicure, pero eso no se ve –Este sombrero me estaba haciendo enojar

-Te vas a Hufflepuff con los justos, aunque en esto momento creo que tú eres "Justo lo contrario"

-Yo soy Justo, déjame decirte que cuando venía en el tren, había una niña con gafas cuadradas y coletas torcidas, dos niños la estaban molestando por su apariencia, así que me acerque y no pude más que intervenir

-Si ya lo veo en tu cabeza

-Claro tuve que apoyar a los niños, es que en definitiva como se le ocurre usar esas gafas tan horrendas, así que siendo generoso le regale un objeto tan valioso de mi propiedad

-En tu maleta vienen unos 30 espejos

-Pero todos son especiales y regalar uno, requiere de un gran corazón

-Si pudiera te mandaría a Slytherin pero estoy seguro que sufriría de algún accidente esta noche

-No, ya quedamos que el verde no es mi color y por unos amigos, se que su torre queda en las mazmorras, eso sería horrible para mí, la humedad y sin sol, no eso no es beneficioso para mi dulce piel

-Bien entonces estarás en Hufflepuff

-En serio eres necio, el azul es mi color, resalta mis ojos y combina con mi piel

-Bien te mando a Gryffindor, solo espero llegar a tiempo con el director y decirle que me mande a Gringotts antes de sufrir un percance y solo regresare para la próxima selección de alumnos, custodiado y con algunas protecciones mágicas

-¿Tú tienes un problema? Ya te dije que el rojo no me queda, y lo valiente no creo que sea algo que encaje conmigo, eso de que se lance primero ¿qué estúpido hace eso? "Los Gryffindor claro", no sombrero, yo no puedo arriesgar tan hermoso rostro y cuerpo, bueno ahora todavía es el de un niño, pero estoy seguro que seré un adonis

-Merlín ¿qué hago contigo?

-Alto, si creo que puede ser, puedo quedarme con Gryffindor ya que puedo considerarme valiente, no cualquiera se arriesgaría a ponerse una túnica rosada, claro que a mí me sienta de lujo

-¿Túnica rosa? ¿En serio? No, en definitiva terminare destrozado y ni con magia me arreglaran

-El rosado algún día se pondrá de moda

-Si en definitiva te vas con Hufflepuff ellos son nobles de corazón y no creo que sufra tanto con ellos

-Es que volvemos a la misma, ello no van conmigo, Ravenclaw sí

-Si te mando a Ravenclaw, ellos son inteligentes y de mente muy dispuesta, estoy seguro que algún hechizo caerá sobre mí, me gusta que el director me ponga cerca de la ventana, donde puedo ver a todos y si te dejo en esa casa, estoy seguro que estaré encerrado en una vitrina mágica, hasta que salgas de esta escuela y todavía pasaran algunos años para que olviden que estuviste en esa casa

-Hay, que exagerado eres, sigo sin creer algo de lo que dices, cualquiera se pelearía por tenerme, pero no permitiré que mi cutis se maltrate en las mazmorras de Slytherin, el color rojo arruina mi apariencia, y el amarillo me hace ver enfermo, así que el ganador en definitiva es Ravenclaw

-Cada segundo contigo me pregunto ¿dónde te puedo mandar?

-Aceptémoslo nos quedamos en Ravenclaw

-No, quiero seguir disfrutando la vista desde la ventana

-No te pasara nada, se nota que estas muy mal y no sabes apreciar lo bueno

-Claro que se apreciar lo bueno, solo que en ti no encuentro nada

-En serio no me caes bien, se nota que eres ciego, aparte de tonto

-Claro que no, así que te vas a Hufflepuff, asi creo que sobreviviré

-No Ravenclaw

-Que no, Hufflepuff

-No Ravenclaw

-Hufflepuff

-Ravenclaw

-Hufflepuff

-Me quedo en Ravenclaw

-Te vas a Hufflepuff

-Me quedo en Hufflepuff

-Entiende te vas a ¡Ravenclaw! –El sombrero grito, lo que la casa estallo en aplausos

-Gracias, sabía que nos pondríamos de acuerdo

-¿Qué? No, me engañaste

-Claro que no, todos escuchamos cuando gritaste, cuídate, bye

Con una hermosa sonrisa y la elegancia que me caracteriza me acerque a mis nuevos compañeros, que algunos privilegiados tomaron mi mano, abrazándome y felicitándome. Cuando vi al sombrero solo movía su punta de un lado a otro, después continúo con la selección

Dicen que desde ese día la entrada a la dirección quedo custodiada con dos gárgolas y solo se accedía con una contraseña, que solo el director y el personal docente conocía, también que la contraseña se cambiaba en corto tiempo.

Se decía que antes desde la ventana de la dirección se podía ver al sombrero seleccionador, donde disfrutaba desde ver a los alumnos, a los partidos de quidditch, pero todo cambio, el sombrero quedo muy bien custodiado en una vitrina mágica durante siete años, y después no lo dejaban solo cerca de la ventana

* * *

**Quiero aclara que en ningun momento menosprecio la casa de Hufflepuff, solo que el sombrero siente que en esa casa Lockhart, es capaz de sobrevivir, claro estando más tiempo con él, siente que solo con los noblez de corazón que son los de Hufflepuff él no será hechizado. Aunque creo que al final termino encerrado...  
**

**Bueno es que muchos nos preguntamos ¿Como demonios es que Lockhart, termino en Ravenclaw?**

**Espero les haya gustado, en cualquier caso espero me dejen algún comentario, aunque sea para que me digan si es malo o pésimo, que se yo.**

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_


End file.
